playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Pokemon ORAS News
Since this wiki has been full of hype over Super Smash Bros 4, I figured I would start posting info on Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire since some of you may be interested. As a fan that grew up with Emerald version and recently purchased Sapphire, I'm definitely hyped for these remakes, and I hope that some of the fans that left the series during recent Generations will return with these games. Without further description, I'll get to it. June 6th, 2014 Today, the Japanese magazine CoroCoro released scans showing off new screenshots of the two games. It shpws off Brendan and May's new designs, which seem to be an amalgam of the Kalos fashion trend and their Emerald designs. In addition, the games have confirmed Mega Sceptile, Swampert and Diancie. Mega Sceptile is Grass/Dragon-type while the others maintain their type. Mega Diancie's ability hasn't been revealed yet, while Mega Sceptile has Lightning Rod and Mega Swampert has the ability Swift Swim. Groudon & Kyogre's new "Mega Evolutions" are known as Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre and are said to be a regression. Steven Stone returns and also appears to have a Mega Charizard X and is after the secret for Mega Evolution. Both the Mach and Acro Bike make a return in this game and Team Aqua & Team Magma both return as well. Team Magma is lead once again by Maxie, and his Admins: Homura & Kagari. Team Aqua is lead by Archie and his admins Ushio and Izumi. Like the originals the team you face varies depending upon the game. The Mega Evolution activating item in this game is called the Mega Bangle. New Megas As expected, Swampert and Sceptile are joining Blaziken in the Mega-lution club. In addition, Diancie is officially the first Kalos Pokemon to receive a Mega Evolution. Primal Form(e)s Groudon and Kyogre's new forms are known as Primal forms, and function in a similar manner to Mega Evolution. However, these forms are actually devolutions. The designs and names of these forms are pretty similar to Primal Dialga from the Mystery Dungeon games. Could this possibly mean that the Gamestop shiny Sinnoh trio could receive Primal forms as well, given the fact that a Primal Dialga has been seen before? Team Aqua/Magma They've been heavily redesigned. It's amazing what plastic surgery can do, isn't it? Brendan and May As mentioned before, Brendan and May have been confirmed to reappear as the heroes of the story, unlike Lyra replacing Kris in the Johto remakes. Their facial features have gone through a few changes. May, overall, looks pretty much the same as her anime counterpart. Brendan, however, seems to have gone through the same eye expansion as Ash in the anime, and has even developed a tan. An interesting point that Youtuber TheJ-Wittz pointed out is that their outfits seem like wetsuits, or at least appear more aquatic in design, possibly to double as swimsuits. Given Hoenn's massive amount of water, this theory makes sense. Steven Stone Steven returns to the story. His love of stones has expanded to an interest in Mega Stones, and thus, Mega Evolution. It appears that he has a Mega Charizard X. Despite that, remember the post-game of the original Hoenn trio of games where Steven awards the player a Beldum after beating the Elite Four. Could this Beldum possibly give us a Mega Metagross? Only time will tell. E3 and Post-E3 Trailers A little late, but these are the trailers revealed during and after E3. The E3 trailer shows a bit of the 3D Hoenn world, confirms the CoroCoro scans with the Hoenn starters' Mega Evos, and gives us a release date of November 21st, 2014. (two years and one day after PSASBR's intitial release.) The other trailers confirm Diancie's Mega Evolution and announce that Sableye is also getting a Mega Evolution. E3 Trailer "New Hoenn Adventure!" Trailer Mega Sableye Trailer July 11th, 2014 There have been several recent posts this week. Vivillion Distribution for X and Y This distribution is currently live and ends on July 31st, 2014. Since the GTS hit over 100 million trades, Game Freak and Nintendo are giving away this special Vivillion. It knows a move called Hold Hands which is exclusive to this particular Vivillion as it can't be learned in any other manner. Pokemon Trading Card game For those of you in Europe, the Game Boy Color classic "Pokemon Trading Card Game" is now on the Nintendo eShop for download to 3DS systems. There is no word on a Japanese or US release, nor is there any information or any other classic Pokemon games. tcghome.jpg Secret Bases Return The Secret bases from the original Hoenn games are making a comeback, now known as Super Secret Bases. As before, Secret Bases are created by using the move Secret Power on various parts of the Hoenn region, like on walls and in trees. You can even set battle rules in your Secret Base. Players will be able to share their Secret Base with other Trainers around the world using StreetPass functionality, or they can create a QR Code for their unique Secret Base, enabling friends to visit it with ease. When visiting other Secret Bases, players can meet other Trainers in the same base and invite them back to their own Secret Base as Secret Pals. Players can interact and battle with Secret Pals, who have special skills that can support players in their adventures, such as sharing new Decorations, making a Pokémon Egg hatch faster, or raising the level of a select Pokémon by one. The more Secret Pals players have in their Secret Base, the more special skills will be available to help them in their adventures. Players can also capture flags while visiting other players’ Secret Bases. Flags are located beside the Secret PC in each Secret Base. The more flags a player collects, the higher the rank earned, which brings rewards like improving the skills of a player’s Secret Pals. Players can even turn their secret base into a Pokemon Gym. A new character called Aarune has been revealed for this, and he is the Secret Base Expert. He currently resides in Hoenn, but is a world traveler, and has a Flygon. secretbase1.jpg secretbase5.jpg secretbase10.jpg secretbase19.jpg secretbase25.jpg secretbase27.jpg Mega Metagross Confirmed That's right, Metagross was confirmed to have a Mega Evolution. Looks like my hunch was right. This could mean that the Beldum that Steven awarded players in the original games will possibly be holding the mega stone needed to Mega Evolve Metagross. corocoro814.jpg corocoro8142.jpg CoroCoro Scans These scans show off the new designs for a few Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Professor Birch, and the Hoenn Pokedex, which is modeled after a Game Boy Advance. Most of the Gym Leaders appear pretty much the same, with their only new features being larger eyes and different clothing. Elite Four Phoebe, in particular, looks pretty much the same as her GBA counterpart. In addition, these show off their partner Pokemon, some of which have been changed and others who remain the same. It also confirms that Pokemon Amie returns, and also announces the return of Pokemon Contests with a collection of Pikachu artwork in various costumes. It doesn't say if all Pokemon can be dressed up, which may be possible, but definitely shows off Pikachu in a variety of rather odd costumes. corocoro8143.jpg corocoro8145.jpg corocoro8146.jpg corocoro8147.jpg corocoro8148.jpg September 4, 2014 Well, crap. I've been forgetting to post several updates. Well, for starters, Mega Evolutions for Altaria, Slowbro, and Salamence were revealed. It was also revealed that the cosplay outfits that Pikachu wears are used for Pokemon Contests, and can also be used outside of contests in regular battles. No other Pokemon have been said to be able to cosplay, so that gives Pikachu some bragging rights. In some instances during Contests, Pokemon will be able to Mega Evolve to raise their appeal. We're also getting a shiny Beldum holding what I assume will be called "Metagrossite" through an event, similar to the Blazikenite-holding, Speed Boost Torchic that we got last year from the release of Pokemon X and Y. A new trailer has been released. It showcases a lot of stuff we've seen so far, and shows a few new footage as well. It also shows cutscenes from the story, including Groudon and Kyogre's Primal Reversion. In Other News I've shared this before, but I felt like posting it again. Namco and The Pokemon Company are collaborating on a Pokemon fighting game. That's right, the rumors of a "Pokken Fighters" game are true, although now the game is called Pokken Tournament, a play on "Pokemon" and "Tekken". The game is slated to hit Japanese arcades sometime next year. While a release date for a Wii U version and a release outside of Japan have not been mentioned yet, it is speculated that the game will be released for Wii U sometime after the arcade release has been modified and balanced, much in the case of the Tekken and Soul Calibur games. As with that, once the game hits Wii U, localization in othe countries should follow suite very quickly. I'd estimate a late 2015, possible early 2016 release date. It's a long wait, but it'll be worth it. In regards to the game, Namco developers have stated that the game itself is about 30% into development. Here's a summary of a recent interview: The developers in question are Pokémon Company CEO and president Tsunekazu Ishihara, Tekken series chief producer Katsuhiro Harada, and Soulcalibur producer Masaaki Hoshino. You can also read their individual thoughts on the game in our earlier report. During the interview, Famitsu ask Ishihara what parts of the game he personally thinks are its biggest highlights and appeal. “I believe that this project’s most entertaining and refreshing aspect is about being able to move your own Pokémon and watch them react and pull off moves in full-frame, and the freshness of real-time. We’re working on making those aspects as enthralling and fun as possible,” Ishihara replies. Famitsu point out that the trailer shows what appears to be Lucario changing his form with a Mega Evolution, and ask if the feature is in the game. “Yes, Mega Evolutions are implemented in the game,” responds Hoshino. “I believe you might be able to tell just by watching the trailer, but when Lucario changes forms, that’s the Mega Evolution.” Famitsu then notes that starting with Mega Evolutions, the game sounds like it’ll have plenty of Pokémon-like features. “And that’s not all, we’re also adding things that would fit in well with this game’s characteristics,” says Hoshino. “When you think about Mega Evolution, there are those Pokémon that do Mega Evolve and those that don’t, so you might wonder what happens to the ones that don’t,” says Harada. “We’ve already thought of plenty of things like that since the early planning stage, in order to make it more like a Pokémon game. “That’s how we’re thinking of shaping this game into one with an emphasis on Pokémon’s way of playing, along with many of the game’s own ideas as well,” he adds. Next, Famitsu asks about how many Pokémon can we expect to see participate in Pokkén Tournament. “Over the 700 total Pokémon… is what I’d like to say, but the development wouldn’t be done on time by the time we decided,” responds Harada with a laugh. “We expect it to be a little more limited.” “That said, I believe that the general direction that current fighting games are trending towards having more characters,” adds Hoshino. “I also believe that getting a grasp of how to play as all the characters is a big part of the fun, and as far expanding that goes, we’re thinking of starting with Pokémon that are easy to understand, and with a nice range of movements and ways to play.” Famitsu then ask if there’s a possibility we could see characters from the Tekken series make an appearance. “This time, it’s a battle that takes place in the world of Pokémon, so we’re not thinking about having Tekken characters appear. However, once you play it, then there might be some sort of hidden elements that could bring a smile to fans of the Tekken series,” answers Hoshino with a laugh. When asked how far along the development is for Pokkén Tournament, Hoshino says that they’re currently at about 30% complete, and that they’re currently taking their time working on a new system, while putting their cultivated know-how to its full potential. Harada also says that the game’s first demo will be sometime in 2015, as they’d like to take the rest of this year to work thoroughly on the game. Famitsu ask Ishihara if he could share a little more on his thoughts of having a Pokémon title going into arcades. “As far as it being an arcade game goes, my strongest hope is for it to be a high-end game where players can experience getting to play as Pokémon in full motion,” says Ishihara. “Again, the Pokémon World Championship that is held each year that focuses on players going against each other in Pokémon games, and I’d like to see Pokkén be added as one of the important titles to those Pokémon battles.” September 10th, 2014 As some of you may have seen, today marked the reveal of three new Mega Evolutions: Gallade, Camerupt, and Sharpedo! Megagallade.jpg 150px-323Camerupt-Mega.png 319Sharpedo-Mega.png September 12th, 2014 The recently revealed Megas have been showcased in a new trailer. In addition, Primal Groudon and Kyogre's new abilities have been revealed. Groudon gains the ability Desonlate Land, which is pretty much an updated version of Drought that now renders Water moves completely ineffective. His signature move is called Precipice Blades. Kyogre's ability is called Primordial Sea, an updated form of Drizzle that causes a heavy rain effect and makes all Fire-type moves ineffective. His signature move is called Origin Pulse. Both Groudon and Kyogre's new abilities negate the effect of weather-changing moves such as Hail, Rainy Day, and Sunny Day. Kyogre's Power.png Category:Blog posts